


My idiot

by graveltotempo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Being an Idiot, I Don't Even Know, Louis is too precious for this world, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is giving Louis the cold shoulder because he thinks that Louis hasn't apologized to Zayn for the whole 'Naughty Boy' business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The girl that sits next to me in maths](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+girl+that+sits+next+to+me+in+maths).



> IDEK  
> JUST FYI, I totally back Louis in the twitter thingy with Naughty Boy.  
> And I am angry that Zayn chose sides, and supported NB instead of his band mate.  
> I really think Louis is too precious for this world.

“Can I take your order?” asked the waiter as he looked down at the four boys sitting on the table.

Liam Payne nodded. “Are ‘Choui Mein’ some sort of noodles?” he asked first. When the waiter nodded, Liam smiled. “Cool, I’ll have that then.”

He turned to Louis, who was sitting right next to him. “What about you, Louis?” he asked.

Louis took the menu and scanned it quickly. “I think I will go for some ‘Dim Sum’.” He said, after a few seconds.

Niall, sitted right in front of him, nodded. “Same as Louis and a ‘Huluobo Moon Cake’.” He decided. Then he turned to Harry, who was sitting next to him and right across from Liam. “What about you, Harry?”

Harry took the menu from Louis, carefully avoiding any eye contact or any hand contact. “I will have the ‘Buddha’s Delight’ if it’s not too much trouble.” He said, politely.

The waiter nodded, and disappeared into the kitchen to give his order.

Louis sighed in frustration. “Why are we here again?” he asked.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Because _someone_ decided that he was really hungry and he wanted to get some Chinese because he _loved_ Chinese.” He reminded him.

Louis punched his arm. “Shut up, I know you guys were hungry as well. I could see the crave of Chinese Food in your eyes.”

Niall laughed. “Of course you could. You are Louis after all.” He turned to Harry, who seemed to be engrossed with his phone, and his smile fell. “Please tell me you guys are not still angry at each other.” He pleaded.

Louis stiffened. “I am not angry at him. He’s the one who is ignoring me.” He reminded him.

Liam shifted forward. “Harry… I know that you are angry at Louis for what he did to Zayn, but still… You have been giving him the cold shoulder for how long… two weeks?”

Harry raised his head from the phone and glared at him. “I am not giving him the cold shoulder. I am just waiting for him to be a mature person and go and apologize to Zayn.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Ok, but you are expecting him to be mature while you act so immaturely?” he asked.

Harry turned towards him. “But how old is he? He’s literally the elder in the group. Shouldn’t he be more…”

“I love the way you guys speak as if I am not here at all. It’s amazing.” Said Louis, annoyed.

Harry blanked him out and started hammering with his phone again.

He had been ignoring Louis since the night after his argument with Naughty Boy over twitter. He could not understand why Louis would do something like that, and it made him angry.

The waiters came back with the food and deposited it in front of them. Niall smiled at the petite waitress. “Arigato.” He said.

The waitress just arched an eyebrow as Louis snorted. “Niall, ‘Arigato’ is Japanese.”

“Oh.” Said the boy, as the waitress just shook her head and walked off.

Liam sighed as he took a bite of his food. “It’s a relief going somewhere where no one knows you. I love it.” 

“So do I. Refreshing, isn’t it.” Said Louis, as he fished his phone from his pocket. “Come here, Liam, let’s take a picture together with the food.” He added, turning on the front camera.

Liam put a hand around Louis’ shoulders and Harry, who had been looking, grabbed his spoon and started eating, upset.

The thing was, he and Louis had had an argument. A big argument. But they hadn’t broke up. Or maybe they had, Harry wasn’t sure.

_ -Flashback- _

_ “Why are you ignoring me, Harry?” asked Louis. He had come home to find a really angry Harry that had carefully avoided him for the whole time. He didn’t understand why. _

_ Harry looked at him, and forced his face to remain expressionless. “You know what you did.” _

_ Louis looked at him blankly.  _

_ “You had an argument with Zayn over twitter and you didn’t think of apologizing or telling me!” shouted the curly boy. _

_ Louis rolled his eyes. “First, I had an argument with Naughty Boy, to be honest, not Zayn. Second, I would have told you, eventually.” _

_ “Eventually when? When it would have been better for you? We are a band, Louis, god dammit! You are supposed to tell me when something like this happens!” _

_ Louis’ blue eyes turned icy. “And why should I tell you? You are not my father. You are not in charge of me.” _

_ Harry physically took a step back. He tried to think of something to say, to ease the tension that was coming from Louis. He had always thought that Louis was the sweetest guy ever, but if you were not careful with him, he was also very dangerous. _

_ “I am your boyfriend. And I pretend that you apologise to Zayn.” He demanded, and okay, Harry needed to work on his brain-to-mouth filter, because that was one of the worst thing he could have said. _

_ Louis squinted his eyes at that. “Or what?” he asked. “You will break up with me?” _

_ Harry didn’t answer. He just stared at him straight in the eye. _

_ Louis smiled brightly at him. “Ok.” He said, in the end. _

_ Harry relaxed. Finally he thought. Until he saw Louis grabbing his keys and some clothes. “Where are you going?” Asked Harry in confusion. _

_ Louis shrugged. “Liam’s sofa is way more comfortable than yours.” He said, before leaving the room, making a point of shutting the door loudly behind him. _

_ Leaving Harry in a state of confusion and bitter anger. _

_ -End of flashback- _

Harry wasn’t sure if Louis had broke up with him or hadn’t. But he had been adamant of not talking to the boy until he had apologized to Zayn. Even though the boy had left the band, he was still a friend, and Louis shouldn’t have said those things about him and Naughty Boy.

“What the hell!” Said Niall, after taking a bite of moon cake. The other three members of the band looked at him in confusion. “It’s carrot. I mean, it tastes like carrot. I thought it was a normal moon cake.” Said the boy.

Liam sighed. “Bloody hell, Niall. Do you know what ‘Holuobo’ means in Chinese? It means carrot.” He said.

Harry looked at him, perplexed. “And how do _you_ know?” he asked.

Liam was about to answer, when Louis made delighted sound. Harry turned around, and immediately wished he hadn’t. Niall had the fork in his hand and was feeding Louis the moon cake. In that moment, for how much he loved Niall, Harry wanted him dead. And buried.

“You are going to end up fat.” Admonished Liam, when Louis sat back down again. Harry could help but glare at the offending fork in Niall’s hand and at the cake. Very mature for someone who calls other people immature.

He tried to ignore as Niall kept feeding him the rest of the moon cake and tried to focus on his own food. The Buddha’s delight was already cold by the time Harry started eating it.

***

“I can’t move. I am too full.” Complained Louis, from his seat.

Liam rolled his eyes. “I told you, three moon cakes were too much.”

“We need to get going.” Said Harry, irritated. Niall arched an eyebrow, and Louis just ignored him.

Louis turned to Liam and gave wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Liam, I noticed you’ve got quite strong arms.” He started.

Liam groaned. “Not happening. I know where you are going with this.”

Louis gave him his best puppy eyes. “Please...”

Liam sighed. Him, like everyone else, was a complete goner for Louis’ puppy eyes. He scooped the boy in his arms, and threw him on his shoulder.

“Yas, big boy, let’s go!” called Louis, making Niall laugh. Harry glared at his three band mates, before turning around and walking out.

“Don’t wait for me, I am going to see someone.” He called behind him. Niall and Liam called a “S’ya later”. Louis said nothing.

Stiles walked for a bit, completely absorbed in his own thoughts, until he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see Zayn, walking towards him, a smile on his face.

“Hey, Harry! Whatsupp?” he asked, and wow, when did he cut his hair? 

Harry smiled back at him. “Zayn! I am so happy to see you!” he said, hugging tightly his ex band mate.

Zayn couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, I missed you too. I was hoping to see you as well when Louis came to my house last week.”

Harry’s smile faltered and he froze. “Wait, what? Louis came to your house?” he asked in confusion.

Zayn looked at him, confused as well. “You know, after the tweets fight with Naughty Boy. When I stepped in. Well, after two hours that I hat twitted that, Louis called me to apologize profusely and then he came to my house with a brand new bottle of champagne. I was quite touched, to be honest.” He looked at Harry’s expression. “You didn’t know?” he asked.

“No... I didn’t know.” Murmured Harry. When he saw Zayn’s concerned gaze, he smiled again. “It’s okay. What have you been up to?”

***

When he finally got home, it was half past 11, and all the boys were still up. They had decided to buy a house, that included 4 flats, one for Liam and one for Zayn (when he still lived there) at the top floor, and one for Niall and one for Harry and Louis at the bottom floor.

He immediately saw the light on in his living room. Which was weird, since he remembered turning it off before leaving. The light was on in Niall’s apartment as well. 

Harry opened the front door and stepped in, only to be met with a weirdly excited Niall.   
“Harry!” Yelled the blond, and the curly stepped back.

“Jeez, Niall. Why do you have to speak so bloody loudly?” He asked walking towards his apartment. 

Niall stepped in front of him. “I don’t know what you’re on about!” He said, loudly. Which was quite weird, since he was standing right in front of him. “Where have you been, Harry?” He asked his voice still louder than necessary. 

Harry squinted his eyes, looking at him in suspicion. “I went for a walk. Now move, I want to get into my house.” He didn’t mention the fact that he had noticed the light in the living room on, because he was positive that Niall knew who was there and was sort of trying to cover for them. “Oh, that’s very nice, Harry! Do you want to come to my apartment, Harry! Since you finally CAME BACK HOME HARRY, you must be very tired!” Shouted Niall in his face. 

Harry shook his head and moved the blond out of the way. “No thank you, Niall.” He said, fishing his keys from his pocket. Niall just sighed as Harry opened the door and entered.   
The whole house was dark except for the living room. The TV was also turned on. He crept inside the room and arched an eyebrow at the sight that greeted him.

Louis was fast asleep on the chair, his face in a box of pizza. He probably fell asleep watching the TV, or something.

Harry gave a fond look to his boyfriend, as he remembered the words that Zayn had told him right before he left.

_ “Louis is a wild person, Harry. You cannot tame him. But you can try and diminish the damage that he and his tongue can cause.” _

Zayn was right. He couldn’t tame Louis. Because he didn’t need to. He gently shook the boy’s shoulder, to wake him up.

Louis gave a groan, and opened his eyes. He looked tiredly at the box of pizza and at Harry, who still had his coat on. He opened his eyes wide, and stood up abruptly.

“Lou? What are you doing here?” he asked, referring to him on the chair.

Louis rubbed his eyes, and stifled a yawn. “I live here as well.” He informed Harry.

The curly boy rolled his eyes. “I mean what were you doing on the chair with your face u=in the pizza.” 

Louis blushed as he spoke. “Nothing… just waiting for when you came home…” he mumbled, picking up his things. “Don’t worry, I am leaving now.”

Harry reached out for him, and grabbed his arm. “I ran into Zayn, before.” Louis stared at hum. “He told me... he told me that you… apologized immediately.” Still Louis said nothing. Harry sighed. “I am sorry. For assuming that you didn’t. Please forgive me?”

Louis gave him a poker face as he turned around towards the door. Harry sat down on the chair, hurt. Hurt that became confusion when he heard Louis locking the front door and walking back in.

Louis gave him a mischievous smile. “We don’t want anyone walking up on us, do we?” he asked.

Harry stood up and rushed towards him, picking him up and giving him a kiss. “I love you. I am sorry.”

Louis chuckled. “You are sorry? For what?”

“For being an idiot.”

Louis ran a hand through his curls. “It’s okay. You are my idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
